Lionhearted
by Infinite Remorse
Summary: Rengar lives for battle, the thrill of the hunt, the taste of victory. In one fateful match, his life is saved by a certain bear, and he begins to have confusing feelings towards the bear. Rengar will come to learn all the things he has missed out on in life, guided by a gentle paw. This will be M rated for violence and sexual activity, m/m. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Thrill of Victory

_Huff…huff…_

"N-ngh…" I was wounded. Hobbling into the brush, I fell to the ground without much grace. Looking down to my chest, it's full of darts. I felt the little yordle's poison coursing through my veins. I lost track of the small creature, but I heard him. My senses were too dulled by the poison, I couldn't accurately tell where it was coming from. My breath was getting more labored. "This is h-how I die…" It was ironic, almost amusingly so. My vision got darker, I was slipping. Then I heard it.

"What… is that..?" It sounded like roaring, a deep thundering roar, like a winter storm. I saw him, splashing through the river, my rescuer, Volibear. I felt a little relieved, but in that same instant, my enemy revealed himself. He was rushing towards the brush I was hiding in. I could barely move, my muscles felt rubbery and numb. I tried to slowly crawl away, without much success. Volibear was charging in with incredible speed, thunder pouring out from his paws. This is it, I had to think quickly. "Fo… Focus!" My vision melted to red. The hunt was on. The small creature tumbled into the brush, blowgun at the ready. His expression went from ferocity to terror as he heard Volibear's roar. The next thing he knew was being lifted over Volibear's head and my blade plunging down into him. Success, I could sense the creatures life leave him. I smiled, victory is always nice.

As I turned to Volibear to thank him, I fell to the ground. My world turned black. I was on the very edge of death. Volibear drug me to the brush with haste, and started his recall spell. He picked me up into his big arms, "It will be okay comrade." I weakly smiled as blue enveloped us. Sudden euphoria surged through me, snapping my eye open. My wounds were being healed, and the poisons purged from my body. I stood, my strength renewed. Volibear smiled at me, patting me on the head. "Let's go." I agreed with a nod and took off.

We rushed through the base, running through the path towards our enemies' base. Minions didn't stand a chance, we tore through them without stopping. We were confronted by Master Yi running from the brush. His sprint was incredible, faster than anything I had ever seen. My legs tightened, ready for the pounce, my vision once again clouding with red. "Focus…" I could feel the steps of Master Yi as he rushed towards Volibear. My comrade's roar was resounding, shaking the minions away from him in fear. Yi was grabbed mid sword strike, lifted and tossed in my direction with ease. I went in, all the power in my body released in my pounce. My blade plunged with incredible force into Yi's back. "AGH... I-impossible…" He was done. His lifeless corpse slipped to ground.

I quickly rejoined Volibear in our offensive. We smashed the turret at the steps of their base with relative ease. Our team was getting the message now, it was time to ensure a victory. We were joined by Vayne first, her giant crossbow firing bolts into the defense that stood against us. I saw Teemo in the distance. He was rushing towards us, full speed. Something was wrong. "Lee Sin!" I yelled. Vayne turned to be met by Lee's foot. I readied my bola, chucking it at Lee's legs. It caught onto one, but only served to slow him down a little. He was still rushing towards Vayne and catching up. Vayne flipped, crouching to her knee. With a small giggle, she let loose a giant bolt, knocking Lee into the wall. Teemo was panicking. He rushed in to be met by Volibear's terrifying stride. Lee was dead, his body littered with Vayne's bolts. She was hurt pretty bad. "I'll have to see you boys later!" Her recall completed with her goodbye.

My attention was pinned on Teemo. Volibear roared picking the small creature and tossing him out the protective gaze of the turret. I pounced, blade at the ready. I was met with darkness. The yordle had blinded me with one of his special poisons. Little did he know, my missing eye was replaced with an enchanted gem. I could still see him, his little heart beating fast as he tried to escape, slowed by Volibear's thunderous roar. I readied my bola a second time, throwing it with all my might. It caught Teemo completely, tripping him to the ground. "No one escapes." His breath hitched with my claw stuck through him.

"Volibear, let's destroy that turret." He grunted in agreement. The turret shot at him, but he was too resilient for it. I smashed it as fast as I could. It finally fell to the ground. A short victory rush was met by a flash of pain. Yi was back, his speed once again incredible. Volibear was too hurt to fight him, I could see the pain his staggered stride. I had to be quick. Yi swung his sword at me. I had to take a chance. I threw my claw in as fast as I could, catching his sword in it, pulling him into my blade. "Well… played…" He slumped over.

My victory was once again short lived, as Dr. Mundo rushed at me, cleaver reared back. I quickly rolled to dodge it, and threw my bola at his legs. He was caught, but didn't slow down for long. I had to get out of there. I saw Diana coming as well. Running into their jungle, I was followed. I tumbled into some brush, to meet Vayne inside. "Let's go get 'em tiger. Ziggs will be here any moment." I heard his maniacal laughter from afar. Nodding at her, I pounced the Diana as she ran near our brush. Our assault was quick and relentless. Diana didn't stand a chance.

Mundo barreled into the jungle, madness in his eyes. He was surrounded with flaming spheres. Mundo is definitely a force to be reckoned with. "Let's skedaddle, yeah?" I followed Vayne through the jungle, evading Mundo's wrath. Volibear met us in the river. "Okay boys, what the plan?" Vayne inquired. I thought for a second. "We should meet up with the rest of the team. We could use the help of Soraka and Ziggs." I threw a flare into the air to alert them to meet us in our jungle.

We made haste. Soraka was waiting for us when we got there. She smiled and waved. "Where's Ziggs?" Vayne looked around. "Yee haw!" Ziggs blasted over the wall into us. I shook my head and signaled them to come. We ran out into the river, meeting an unfortunate Lee Sin. After Lee was dispatched, we quickly moved on. Upon entering the jungle, Soraka began to ward, and met face to face with a cleaver. "Help her!" I shouted as I rolled in to toss a bola at Mundo. Soraka hobbled away as fast she could, only to meet Yi in a bush. She was quickly downed.

"Group up!" I yelled. Volibear took point as we went for witch hunt on Yi. He sprinted out of the bush, I reacted a second faster than he could get away, tripping him with a bola. With Yi out of the equation we were a little safer. Ziggs shouted from the back, "Diana!" I turned to see the flash of light collide with Ziggs. Volibear quickly tried to protect him, roughly tossing Diana into a wall. She was too quick though, and flashed into Ziggs. As she collided with him, there was a large explosion. Ziggs decided to take her with him. It was now 3 to 3.

"Vayne be careful, they will try to take you out next." I cautioned. "Ha, thanks babe, I think I can do th-" She was cut off by Lee Sin's foot. Lee knocked her out of our sight. I pounced for backstab into Lee. He was nearly down, holding on by a thread. My bola was enough to take him down. "Vayne!" I was searching for her, Volibear close behind. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She walked out of some brush. "It's time. We must go now. "

We rushed into their base at their inhibitor. Quickly dispatching it, we moved on targeting their nexus turrets. They pelted into Volibear, but he just shrugged them off. 'Wow, he is very strong… I am interested in learning more about him' I thought, at the most impossibly inconvenient time. I was hit by a cleaver to shake me out my thoughts.

"Rengar watch out!" Volibear cautioned. I squinted my singular eye at Mundo. "Focus!" I yelled, hurling my body at him. I had to prove to Volibear that I was strong enough to handle this. I crippled him with a claw strike to his leg, and spun around with executing strike from my blade. Mundo fell lifeless, I was victorious. Vayne took her final shot at their nexus, the crystal cracking and releasing the trapped energy inside. "VICTORY!" I shouted. Vayne cheered along. Volibear roared with us.

The euphoria of victory was intoxicating. I felt it coursing through my body, my head getting light with the rush. I looked to Volibear, and in a burst of pure primal instinct, embraced him tightly. It took me a few seconds to actually register this. Vayne was still cheering and dancing in place, but Volibear was a bit taken aback by my sudden display of affection. I felt myself getting a little hot in the face. "U-uh… Sorry Volibear…" I quickly tried to play the situation off. He just smirked at me and rubbed my head, with a little bit more affection than he did earlier.

"Good work today, Rengar. You too Vayne." He said in his deep rumbling tone. Vayne winked at him. "Thanks sweetcheeks. I'll catch you guys on the flipside." She put on her sunglasses and walked away. It left Volibear and I standing in the enemy base, alone. I was still feeling a little hot. "Rengar… don't think you won't have to explain yourself later." He said sternly. 'Great. He's mad at me.' I ironically felt a little defeated. "Uh… Yes, okay." I stumbled over my speech pretty dramatically. I was incredibly flustered about this. "Okay, well I will see you later then." He rubbed my head again, and waved goodbye as he walked away. I sighed, and began walking back to our nexus to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2: Embrace of the Bear

Pacing is unhealthy behavior, I've heard, but I couldn't help myself. I was nervous. I was supposed to explain myself to Volibear. I didn't even understand it myself, so I was at a loss of what I was going to say. I looked around my living quarters. They were barren besides the provided furniture and my meager belongings.

With a sigh, I sat at my table to sharpen my weapons. This was something that always helped me think. Every stroke of the whetstone produced the sound of deadly sharpness, an edge that could cleave steel. I take pride in my weapons. I must if I want to ensure victory. I continued sharpening, only to be interrupted by a knocking at the door. I felt my face flush. It was probably Volibear, considering no one has ever knocked on my door before. I scooted away from my table, slowly walking towards my door. I opened it with a little hesitation, to see Vayne standing outside my door. She was dressed in much more casual clothing than I was used to seeing her in.

"Heya, tiger. Wanna let me in?" She sipped on a bottle of some drink I was unfamiliar with. I obliged, opening the door completely. She strolled in, looking around. "Hm. Your room is boring." She stated in a dull tone. I was scratched my head nervously. "I don't stick around in here much." I couldn't think of a better excuse. "So, Rengar. Rengy. Ren. What's up? You seem a little out of sorts, which is weird considering how well you did in our match earlier. Never seen anyone be that dangerous, it was kinda rad." Vayne was impossibly perceptive. Figures.

"Uh, I'm just… adjusting to life here. I've only been here for a little over a week." I shot back. Vayne nodded her head, "Oh yeah, takes a little getting used to. But I have faith in you. Consider us friends, if you ever need anything sweet cheeks." I was a little surprised at how forward she was. "Oh… Thanks Vayne." I never really had anyone say I was their friend before. It felt nice. She smiled slyly. "That was your cue to spill the beans, silly." I felt nervous again. My white fur doesn't hide a blush very well. "What do you mean?" I tried to deflect her intrusions. "About you and Volibear. I can see that you admire him."

It was almost as if she could read my mind. "U-uh… Yes he is very strong and nice." I stammered. "Hmm. Yeah I can see that. Anything else? Cute maybe?" She got closer. I had nowhere to back up. "I don't know what you mean Vayne…" I was surely completely red by now. I felt like I was on fire. "Oh Ren, you don't have to be so secretive. I could see it in your eyes the entire match today. You were ogling like a yordle seeing a human for the first time." She was very observant. I was watching Volibear the entire match. I wanted to just be close to him. "To feel him…" I muttered.

Vayne's eyes shot open. "I knew it!" Oh no. I said that out loud. "Vayne! You can't say anything at all! Please!" I felt like I was on the verge of crying, like I was at the mercy of another. A feeling of helplessness. She chuckled, "Oh Rengar, of course not. I am your friend after all." She smiled brightly at me. I sniffled a little, "Ok.. t-thanks Vayne." She put her hand up, index finger waving, "Remember that I am Volibear's friend as well. I'm gonna see you guys happy, It's my new goal!" She seemed really determined. I sighed, accepting defeat. "Okay Vayne…" She chuckled, "Cheer up pal, you'll thank me later when you guys are having crazy animal sex or whatever." My head snapped to her faster than I thought it could. "Vayne! Don't talk about that kind of stuff…"

The image of Volibear and I being together in that way was in my head, and it was there to stay. It was an intoxicating reverie. She tilted her head, "Why not Ren? Don't you want to do that kind of stuff with him?" She was incredibly blunt, and it was becoming a bit much for me to handle. My social interactions were limited to say the least, and they were certainly never this extensive or penetrative. "I don't know!" I really didn't, but if it would be anything like the image in head, I would like to definitely try it.

Vayne shrugged, "Well sex is fun, you should give it a go. Speaking of which, I must be going. Volibear will be here in a little while. Ciao!" Vayne strolled towards the door, until I stopped her. "Vayne… thanks…" I was a little overwhelmed still. She smiled. "No problemo, tiger. Make some headway with our bear, yeah?" I nodded. She left with a wave. I closed the door behind her. I was still wearing most of my armor. I decided to get dressed into more comfortable clothing. Opening my wardrobe revealed my collection of clothing. It wasn't very extensive, I wore my armor most of the time, and I sleep in the nude. Stripping off my armor was kind of a pain. I started to unlatch all of the latches, and untie all the laces. Soon I was standing in the nude.

With a sniff I noticed my scent. It was… strong. Maybe bathing would be a good idea. I walked into the stall that housed the shower in my wall. It was kind of small, but it served its purpose and was efficient. I turned the nob to make water spray from the nozzle. Soon steam rose from the shower. I was enjoying its warmth. The water coursed down my body in rivulets, following the lines of my anatomy like trails on a map. My gaze wandered down. It had been a while since I indulged myself.

The images of Volibear and I were still occupying my imagination. I squeezed my eyes shut as my paw crept down my belly. It met its mark, groping gently. "Ahn…" It felt a lot better than usual. My fantasies of Volibear were unnaturally vivid. My pulling started slow, feeling myself engorge a bit. "Oh… V-Volibear…" I started to engage in my fantasies, becoming engrossed in them. I started to pick up the pace, pulling a little faster and firmer. I bit my lip a little, moving my other paw to explore my body in other areas. I rubbed my chest, feeling the definition of my muscles, the result of my hard work over the years.

"A-Agh, Voli…." I felt myself getting close. I was enjoying this a lot, but I wanted to finish. I started to pull harder, just under it being slightly painful. I felt it build up deep down. It worked its way through my body, I was going to release. "A-a-ahn! Ah Volibear yes! Yes!" I was shouting pretty loudly, but I didn't care. I was in rapture. My head was spinning, it felt so good. Once I recovered enough to see straight, I noticed I had made a bit of a mess. I resolved to actually clean myself then. I grabbed my shampoo and poured into my paw. It smelled of citrus fruits. I really liked that shampoo. I made sure to get all the nooks and crannies, cleaning myself for a good first impression with Volibear.

I turned the knob again, this time to stop the stream. I pulled my towel off of the hook and began to dry myself. My fur is very thick, so drying off usually took a while. Once I was reasonably dry, I opened the door of the shower, to be greeted by a smiling bear lying in my bed. I felt like if it were possible, I would have melted at that point. I scrambled to cover myself with the towel. "V-v-v-Volibear…" He smiled. "Enjoy yourself in there?" He knew. He heard me. I felt so ashamed, like I had committed a crime. I couldn't even speak, I didn't know what to say. I felt my eye water a bit. This was about to be the most embarrassing moment of my life, right on display in front of the object of my affection.

The first tear provoked a reaction from him. He got up pretty quickly, "Hey, hey, look Rengar, I'm not upset with you, not at all. There's nothing wrong, okay?" I sniffled. "Ok…" He smiled and rubbed my head. "Here, get dressed. I won't watch, kay?" I nodded, still really flustered. I never felt more stressed in my life, and I was just putting on clothes. "I'm done…" I still feared for what Volibear had to say. He turned to me and was still smiling. Was I amusing to him? Did I entertain him with my shame?

"Rengar… I understand, I really do. Honestly I am flattered. I knew something was up, but I didn't know I pushed your buttons like that." He approached me. I gave him a confused look. He held his arms out, in position for a hug. He was waiting for me to come to him though. That gave me a bit of a fuzzy feeling. I obliged with a grumble, embracing him. He was very warm, and soft. My head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Rengar, I like you." He stated. "I like you too, Volibear." I felt him squeeze me a little tighter. "You smell like oranges." He was sniffing my head. I felt myself blush at the feeling of him sniffing at me. "T-thanks…" He started to rub my back, in slow, calming circles. It was relaxing, like I could just fall asleep right there.

"Are you tired, Rengar?" I nodded into his chest, feeling his shirt on my face. "Would you like to sleep together?" I felt myself heat up again. Was he really suggesting that? Maybe he meant literally sleep together? "D-do you mean… uh…" I stammered, searching for words that I suddenly didn't know. "I mean sleep." He chuckled, the deep tones vibrating my body a little. "Then… yes, I would like to." I didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but my feelings urged me to agree. I felt his arms slide under mine. He picked me up by the waist, bringing my face to his. We were nearly touching faces, his breath tickled my whiskers.

"So… would you like a goodnight kiss?" His bedroom eyes were hypnotizing, it was like I couldn't say no. "Yes please…" I whispered. Our faces connected, lips to lips, and I was in heaven. It was such a good feeling, an indescribable bliss, like being in a different world. I was so glad I agreed to it. We pulled back from each other, smiles wide. "Oh Rengar…" I nuzzled my head into his neck. He carried me to bed, laying me down. "How do you normally sleep?" He inquired. I laughed a little, "In the nude… Whatever shall I do?" Volibear gave me a very suggestive gaze. "Oh don't let me stop you from being comfortable…" I giggled at his advances. "I think I might leave my underwear on, sorry Volibear."

He smiled, "It's definitely fine. I want you to pace yourself at whatever speed is most comfortable to you." That brought the fuzzies back again. "So do you mind if I strip down to my skivvies also?" He smiled at me with half lidded eyes. I rolled my eye at him. "Of course not, go for it." We stripped down together, taking playful glances at each other. He arched a brow at me. "Ready?" I growled playfully and got on top of him. He looked a bit surprised. "I thought you were tir-" I cut him off with a kiss on the neck. I was making a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest, and eventually his belly.

"A-ah Ren…" He was enjoying this, the blush on his cheeks and ears was adorable. I started to explore more of his torso, rubbing and kissing my way through. "R-Ren… I'm getting…" I tilted my head a little, and looked down. Oh. That was kind of a predicament. I didn't want to leave him hanging like that, but I wasn't ready for that yet. "Sorry Voli… I didn't mean to get you that excited." I felt a little guilty. "It's okay, remember what I said earlier? I was enjoying the attention, I swear." I smiled at him. "Okay, If you say so. Sleepy time now?" He rumbled that deep chuckle again. "Whatever you wish, darling."

I crept up for one more quick peck on his lips to finish my explorations. He smiled at me. I got up to turn the light off. "Hey Voli?" I asked as I returned to bed. "Yeah?" He grumbled. "Thanks for being so nice to me. It feels good to have people be nice." He replied with his signature head rub. "Well thank you for opening up to me, and letting me stick around. I rather like you Rengar. I think this could work out very well." I smiled at the prospect. "Goodnight." I cuddled up to him, my head on his chest, fitting so perfectly. I was happy without hunting and hurting. It felt good.


End file.
